


Ignis the Omega

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, NSFWIgNoctweek, Omega Ignis Scientia, no longer implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Noct huffs a laugh as he spies Ignis gathering blankets and piling them on the floor in front of the couch, adjusting and micro-adjusting until he thinks they are perfect, crawling under another and almost padding with his hands like they’re paws as he actually turns in a circle once then curls into a ball.Ignis nesting is one of the cutest things he’s ever seen and makes him hold back his giggles.  Ignis would give him that steely glare if he heard, which Noct knows he won’t, but well, if his Omega could concentrate on anything other than ensuring his nest is millimetre perfect it would be on Noct finding him amusing in this state.  So Noct doesn’t laugh and keeps his thoughts to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my take on the A/B/O thing with Ignis as Omega and Noct as his Alpha

 

  Noct huffs a laugh as he spies Ignis gathering blankets and piling them on the floor in front of the couch, adjusting and micro-adjusting until he thinks they are perfect, crawling under another and almost padding with his hands like they’re paws as he actually turns in a circle once then curls into a ball.

  Ignis nesting is one of the cutest things he’s ever seen and makes him hold back his giggles.  Ignis would give him that steely glare if he heard, which Noct knows he won’t, but well, if his Omega could concentrate on anything other than ensuring his nest is millimetre perfect it would be on Noct finding him amusing in this state.  So Noct doesn’t laugh and keeps his thoughts to himself. 

  He saw the glint of light off Ignis’ glasses as his lover peeked out at him, his blinking lazy and a little unfocussed in his pre-heat haze.  His face is soft in the dim light of their apartment, lips parted just enough to see the white of his teeth between them.  Noct is drawn to him like a puppet on a string, crossing to where Ignis is curled up, cosy warm and becoming more pliant by the minute.

  It had taken Ignis a long time to come to terms with his secondary gender and even longer to be comfortable with his behaviours during heats.  Noct had done everything he could to reassure him, going so far as to pet his hair and coo at him.  The first time he’d done that he’d made to withdraw his hand in case he got hissed at or bitten or perhaps even punched right on the nose yet Ignis had grabbed his hand and placed it back on his head, tilting up into the touch to encourage more.

  Noct knelt down beside Ignis’ nest, extending his hand, smiling softly when Ignis craned his neck and sought his hand.

  “You ok in there, Baby?”

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed, pleasure from the touch rolling off him in waves of scent that Noct inhaled deeply.  Ignis smelled heavenly all the time, but his scent when he was in heat was fucking delicious, like pastries and mint and a touch of cinnamon and nutmeg as it continued.  Mixed with the hints of leather and his subtle cologne that always cling to him, Ignis draws him in.

  Noct waited patiently for a few moments before he heard what he was waiting for.  A quiet rumble from beneath the blankets.

  Ignis purring in contentment.

  The first time he’d heard Ignis purr was when he’d asked Ignis out on a date after months of them dancing around each other. 

  When he’d realised how he felt about Ignis and that the green-eyed man felt the same, Noct had thought for a hot minute Ignis might be the one to make the first move, but then shook his head.  No.  That wasn’t going to happen, not with Noct being who he was and Ignis’ position.

  So, ever mindful of Ignis’ deep seated rigidness for protocol, Noct had investigated courting rituals.  He’d spoken to his father, who, once he got over his surprise at the request, had granted Noct permission.  Then he’d sought Ignis’ uncle as his first point of contact, asking if it were alright to ask Ignis’ parents directly.  That little touch of consideration had swayed the pair and then Noct had everyone on side that he considered important, and more vital to the endeavour, everyone that Ignis would deem important.

  Then he’d asked Ignis, with all the pomp and ceremony he could muster, if he would do him the honour of letting Noct take him on a date.

  The pink flush to Ignis’ cheeks and the shy little smile he’d gotten in answer were nothing to the shock he’d gotten when Ignis had hugged him, Noct feeling and hearing the little rumble in Ignis’ chest. 

  He hadn’t mentioned it, mainly because Ignis didn’t even seem to notice he’d done it, but also because Ignis hadn’t at that point presented.  Secretly Noct had rejoiced.  Ignis noted his scent of pleasure, something that had made the man’s nostrils flare and his eyes darken, a deeper flush staining his cheeks.

  It was then that Noct had been pretty sure Ignis would present as Omega and the Alpha in him sang with pride that this would be the Omega he might bond with.  Though _might_ was an understatement.  The moment Noct knew how he felt, there was no doubt in his mind that they would bond.  Even had Ignis turned out to be an Alpha himself or Beta, Noct would not have given a shit about it.  He would have continued in his pursuit regardless.

  When he told Ignis as much after finding him in the middle of a panic attack about what secondary gender he would present as, Ignis had almost immediately calmed, snuggling into Noct’s arms, already responding to Alpha pheromones.

  The second time he’d heard Ignis purr was after they slept together the first time, Ignis drifting off, head on Noct’s chest, nuzzling against his warm skin.  Noct had bit his lip to the point of almost bleeding when a deep vibrating rumble of a purr came from Ignis as he started to doze.

  He hadn’t heard the purr for a while after that, Ignis presenting only a few weeks later and intensely annoyed at how he behaved.  Not to mention the incredible amount of pain he’d been in as his internal organs shifted and changed.  Determined not to be ruled by instincts he had attempted to withdraw from Noct, but the Prince wasn’t having that. 

  “No, not happenin’ Specs, I was in love with you before this happened, it changes nothing,” Noct had said calmly as he watched Ignis tie himself in mental and emotional knots.  It was a toss up who was more disconcerted when Ignis collapsed in his hold, sobbing.

  Ignis crying was even rarer than the purring.

  The moment Ignis discovered his secondary gender he began working on keeping himself even more tightly controlled than before.  It was frustrating to Noct, but he understood the impulse.  What it also meant was that Ignis wouldn’t let Noct near him when he went into heat.  At first Noct respected that, internalising his own pain when he saw how worn out and red-eyed Ignis was when he returned.  The second heat had come on much faster than the first, Noct finding him on the floor of his office, rocking back and forth.

  “Shit, Speccy,” Noct had gasped, crossing to Ignis only to halt at the hand held out to stop him coming any closer.  He got a nose full of it then and ended up on his knees wanting to crawl to Ignis and do _anything_ to ease his suffering.

  “Please…go, before I…before I lose control,” Ignis pleaded, eyes dark with arousal, nostrils flaring as he took in Noct’s Alpha aroma.

  “No, bloody hell, Ignis, you’re not going through this alone again, damnit.  I _want_ to help you, that’s what couples do, they care for each other.  This has nothing to do with Alpha and Omega, and everything to do with me loving you.”

  His passionate declaration had Ignis looking up hopefully, hesitant.  “I love you too, I just…I feel so needy and I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

  Noct did crawl then, cradling Ignis, “I never could, in fact if you trust me enough to let me in and let me see you vulnerable…well, that’s brave.  You take care of me all the time, Ignis, let me take care of you.”

  Ignis had groaned, shifting into Noct’s lap and crushing their mouths together, then pulling away to rub his jaw all over Noct’s face, nosing at his neck, “please, Al…Alpha.”

  “Anything you want, just let me get you home first,” Noct whispered, overwhelmed by Ignis’ sweet scent.

  Ignis nodded and let Noct lead him out of his office and upstairs to Noct’s quarters.  Once they were inside, he’d kissed Ignis gently and that was when he heard Ignis purr again, this time the Omega fully aware he was doing it, flushing a little but not holding it back.

  That night Noct had kept Ignis at bay, refusing to give into the urge to have his way with the Omega.  Ignis had growled in annoyance until Noct explained that he wanted Ignis to have as much energy as possible over the next few days.  Ignis had stilled, blinking slowly, digesting his words, a little flush coming to his ridiculously gorgeous cheekbones as he understood what Noct was saying.

  When he woke to find Ignis sweaty and rutting against his thigh, crooning softly Noct had flipped his boyfriend onto his back and spent the next few days worshipping Ignis’ body.  When Ignis would doze off with that sensual purr echoing in Noct’s ears, it was all he could do not to kiss Ignis awake again.

  After that, he began cataloguing all of Ignis’ different purrs.  There was the deep, full chested rumble after sex that signalled Ignis felt sated, another deep one that signalled contentment like the one he was currently indulging in, snug in his nest.  There was a high pitched wheezing purr that he’d heard when Ignis was pleased with the way a recipe had turned out, and another when he’d been sick and Noct had brought him soup, a high pitched purr punctuated by a little whistling noise.  All of them were absolutely adorable and melted Noct each and every time.

  The one he loved hearing the most was almost a chirping sound, trilling purr, inquisitive, questioning.  That one was often accompanied by Ignis’ hands gliding over Noct’s skin in some way.  A non-verbal request.

  Ignis peered up at him, Noct sliding his glasses off his nose and placing them out of reach, “hey Gorgeous, you look nice and comfy in there.”

  “Mmm, I am, love.  Would you join me?”  Ignis gave him a coy smile, lifting the blanket he was huddled under to invite Noct in.  Noct gave Ignis a big grin, shedding his t-shirt and sliding in beside Ignis, nosing at his neck. 

  “Gods, you always smell so fucking fantastic,” he muttered as Ignis wrapped himself around Noct.  He ran his hands up and down the Omega’s back in soothing motions, his nose rubbing over Ignis’ scent gland.  Ignis was purring continually at this point, delighting in Noct’s touches and having him ensconced in his nest with him.

  Ignis began to wriggle against Noct, sending sparks up and down his spine.  He let out a low groan as Ignis nosed at his own scent gland, inhaling deeply, letting his Alpha’s pheromones curl around him.  His purring got louder, his hands caressing Noct’s sides in little sensual touches.

  And then came the little chirping purr.

  Ignis blinked up at him, thick lashes fluttering ever so slightly, the emerald green of his eyes obliterated by his widened pupils, lips parted as he flicked his tongue out to wet them.  He tilted his head to one side, exposing the long elegant line of his neck.  Noct growled low in his throat, letting his sharp fangs extend, lips pulled back.  He hesitated for a fraction of a second, flicking his gaze to Ignis again.  Ignis wriggled against him, mewling softly, pleading.

  “You’re sure,” Noct lisped around his teeth.

  “Yes, very,” Ignis moaned, arching up to press his neck and scent gland against Noct’s bared fangs.  He gave a little shiver as they scraped over the sensitive flesh.  “Mark me, claim me as yours.”

  Ignis had begged him to make his claim before, yet it had always been at the peak of his heat.  Now, though Ignis was in pre-heat, he was still lucid.  He truly wanted this.

  Noct felt his fangs sink into the gland on Ignis’ neck, the Omega whining, clutching at Noct, pulling him impossibly closer.  He sucked at the flesh, hands gripping Ignis’ shoulders, feeling the tremble that wracked through his body.  He made to pull away, extract his teeth, only to have Ignis’ hands come up lightning quick to the back of his head, holding him in place.

  Ignis rutted against him, fingers tight in Noct’s hair as he arched up, moaning, then he slumped back into the nest, panting as Noct withdrew his teeth, licking over the wound soothingly.

  He took in Ignis’ appearance, debauched, euphoric, chest heaving with his ragged breaths.

  “Wow,” Noct whispered.  Ignis looked like he’d just experienced an orgasm.  “Mine,” he rasped, bending his head to kiss Ignis.

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed, nuzzling Noct’s cheek with his own when they pulled apart.  “Yours, always.”

  Noct studied the reddened wound on Ignis’ neck, knowing it would silver over the next few days, letting the world see that this beautiful Omega was his and his alone.  He coaxed Ignis up, settling him in his lap, wrapping his arms around his svelte waist.

  “Your turn, Ignis,” he said.

  Ignis’ eyes went wide, not expecting Noct to ask.  Tears welled, threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks, “you want me to _claim_ you.”

  “Of course I do, I want everyone to know that I belong to you, that I love you,” Noct replied stroking Ignis’ hair back from his brow.  “Now c’mere, show me those pretty little fangs of yours.”

  Ignis blushed, the pink travelling up to the tips of his ears.  “You are sure?”

  “Really, really sure,” Noct assured him.  “And before you ask, my dad knows.”

  “Oh,” Ignis whispered, casting his gaze down shyly.  When he eventually looked up again, Noct smiled at him, tilting his head to expose his gland.  Ignis bit his lip, nodding.  Then he opened his mouth and extended his much smaller Omega fangs.

  Noct gasped when Ignis’ teeth sank into his neck, the intensity of the bond they now shared flaring all through his body, glowing like a brand on his soul.  He found himself doing as Ignis had, holding him to his neck to prolong the experience, shuddering as Ignis flicked his tongue out to lave over the bite mark.

  “Mine,” Ignis purred possessively in his ear, breath hot against his skin.

  “Fuck yes!” Noct growled, hitching Ignis up to lay him back and rip his pants off.  Deft fingers made clumsy by urgency tangled with his own, eventually getting the offending pair of pants off Ignis’ long legs.  Once they were thrown to the side, Ignis worked at getting Noct into a similar state of undress, mewling as he was frustrated in his endeavour by Noct pushing him back down again.

  “Let me look at you,” Noct muttered, stroking his hand down Ignis’ torso, mesmerised as he always was by the play of his musculature under his fingertips.  Ignis flashed him a salacious gaze, leaning back and practically preening under the attention, his rumbling purr sounding louder and louder the longer Noct stared at him.

  “Mmm, stop your dilly-dallying and let me see my Alpha.”  It came out as a breathy whisper, heady to Noct’s ears.

  Noct chuckled, “love it when you’re bossy, Gorgeous.”  Other Alphas might have baulked at an Omega like Ignis, but Noct absolutely adores the fact that Ignis is the way he is, bossy, snarky comments and all.

  Ignis quirked a brow at him, amused, “you’re still not undressing, love.”

  “This would be much easier in bed, you know,” he snorted, shucking his pants off.

  “Don’t care,” was Ignis’ succinct response, cupping Noct’s underwear covered cock in his palm.  Ignis’ lips curled into a devilish smile, “feels like you don’t either.”  He gave a gentle teasing squeeze to the bulge in his palm, smirking as he felt Noct’s cock twitch in appreciation.

  “Yeah, not arguin’ with that,” Noct said, sliding his hands down Ignis’ sides to the waistband of his boxer briefs.  They were a soft grey, easily showing the fact that Ignis was hard, pressing against the fabric, a darker patch indicating that he’s been leaking pre-come as they’ve been occupied with their bonding bites and everything else.  He knows if he were to part Ignis’ strong lightly tanned thighs, he’ll find more evidence of arousal.  He can already smell the heady musk of it.  He never says ‘slick’ out loud in Ignis’ hearing.  He detests that phrase, instead calling it ‘self-lubrication’, or just lube if he’s feeling less uptight about it.  Noct tried calling it his ‘juices’ exactly once, the disgusted glare enough for Noct to never utter that word in this context ever again.  When Ignis is super horny, being told he’s wet is fine though, he’ll blush like a virgin but he’s never told Noct it bothers him.

  Ignis has his foibles and issues, but Noct loves him no matter what.  Ignis knows that if something truly makes him uncomfortable, he only has to mention it once and that will be that, Noct will make sure it never has to be talked about again. 

  Ignis squirmed under him, dragging his attention back to where it belongs.  He smiled down at Ignis, reassuring him, watching the hint of concern bleed away from his countenance.  It was exchanged for the soft, tender gaze that mean Ignis is happy, horny and more than willing to be pliant under Noct’s touches.

  Noct startled Ignis with the force of his next kiss, grabbing his face, thrusting his tongue into Ignis’ mouth, pushing him down into the blankets and pillows, breathing harshly through his nose.  He continued by peppering Ignis’ cheeks and jaw, trailing his lips over the curve of his throat.  Licking over the site of his bite, Ignis’ lashes fluttered, melting into his nest, dragging Noct down with him, long legs wrapping around his waist.

  He latched onto a nipple, suckling it, catching it between his teeth and tugging.

  “Noctis!” Ignis hissed.

  Noct peeked up at Ignis, grinning as he flicked his tongue out, delivering a kittenish lick the nub.  “Yeah?” he asked, mock innocence on his face.  He absolutely adored how sensitive Ignis was, at any time, not just when his heat was on him.  It made him needy for the delicious noises Ignis would let loose, a mixture of mewls, coos, purrs that undid him every time.  In the back of his brain he was aware that Ignis knew that and took full advantage of it.

  Ignis in heat, begging, pleading was enough to trigger his own rut.

  If Ignis had been embarrassed by his heats, Noct was mortified by his behaviour during ruts.

  The sex, fuck, that was fantastic, it always was regardless of their respective states, but the way that Noct would act during the more lucid episodes was, to put it mildly, kind of stupid.

  He wouldn’t let Ignis out of his sight, prowling like a caged cat, checking to make sure no other Alpha scents invaded their private space, following Ignis around the apartment, even to the bathroom.  Ignis had at first tried to bathe and relieve himself on his own, but after the door to the bathroom had needed to be replaced when Noct had simply smashed it to pieces in an effort to get to his Omega and make sure of his safety, Ignis had let him follow.  Blushing furiously it must be said, but oddly touched by the concern.

  Ignis would only have to indicate that he might want something and Noct would race to make it so, hurrying back to his side like an excited puppy eager for praise.

  And he would rub his jaw all over Ignis, spreading his scent, covering him in it so that his claim couldn’t contested.

  Much as he was doing right now, Ignis rubbing right back, mingling their scents, the aroma heady and arousing.

  “Mmm,” Ignis cooed.  “You are marking me, love.”  Ignis brought his hands up to Noct’s face, testing his temperature, sniffing delicately.  “Ahh,” he murmured softly after a moment.  “I believe we are both going to be rather useless for the next week.”

  “Shit,” Noct cursed.  He reached for his phone, dodging Ignis’ questing mouth.  “Just let me send Cor and Gladio a quick text, then I’m all yours, baby.”

  Ignis pouted, but laid back, then with a smirk teased at his own nipples as Noct tried to maintain enough focus to see the screen of his phone.

  **Heat and rut, clear schedules**

He didn’t bother to wait for a response tossing his phone onto the couch and diving back in, nuzzling at Ignis’ neck with a pleased little growl, licking over the bond bite.  Ignis spread his thighs, wriggling enticingly, arms trapping Noct against him so they could grind against each other and relieve some of the ache and need for friction.

  Time to get rid of the last scraps of fabric between them.

  That in mind, Noct pulled back much to Ignis’ annoyance.  He soothed the glare from Ignis’ face with a quick peck at his lips.

  “Don’t give me that look, I’m getting you naked,” Noct shushed him, following it up with a cheeky wink as his hands moved down Ignis’ sides, taking just a little extra moment to feel the dips of each and every muscle.

  Teasing the grey boxer briefs down over Ignis’ hips, down further so that Ignis’ leaking cock bounced free.  Ignis whined, rotating his hips to try and assist Noct with the removal.  Noct chuckled when Ignis lifted his legs up so that Noct could dispose of the underwear and part his thighs again.  Noct breathed deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent of Ignis’ overwhelming arousal and need.

  “Noct, please,” Ignis mewled softly, green eyes glazed and darkened, cheeks flushed, lips parted as he panted.

  Noct ran his hands up the inside of Ignis’ thighs, thumbs rubbing over the milky expanse of skin, muscles rippling under his fingertips as he moved higher.  He let out a little gasp as his fingers met wetness, unable to resist the urge to bring his fingers to his mouth and taste the sticky sweetness.  He lapped at his fingers greedily, eyes locked with Ignis’.

  “So wet for me,” he murmured, hands back on Ignis’ thighs spreading them further apart, groaning at the glistening ring between Ignis’ ass cheeks.  “Gods, you’re dripping wet, I just wanna…”

  Ignis canted his hips up in invitation, reaching his hands up to tug at Noct’s hair.  Noct followed the motion, kneeling between Ignis’ legs that promptly clamped around his shoulders.  He dipped his head down, pulling firm cheeks apart, tongue flat against Ignis’ seeping hole.

  “Ohh,” Ignis moaned, long fingers tangled tightly in Noct’s hair, urging him in closer.

  Noct looked up just in time to see the fleeting expression on Ignis’ face.  It’s one part frustration, one part absolute need and something tells him that Ignis is going to tip into his heat a lot faster than normal.  From the way his own blood races through his veins Noct is going to start his rut just as soon.

  With the distant part of his brain that is still online and active, Noct knows that coupling with Ignis is going to be frenetic tonight.

  He laps at Ignis’ ass like it’s a feast, which to be honest, it is, pulling panting whines and moans from Ignis with every swipe of his tongue.  Just as he’s about to dip his tongue in deeper and truly breach that ass, Ignis shoves him back, dislodging blankets and pillows as he straddles Noct’s thighs.

  He doesn’t even have a moment to question what Ignis is doing when his lover furrows his brow in concentration, palm outstretched, a flash of blue sparks and Ignis is looming over him with one of his signature blades in his now clenched fist.  Blinking in shock, Noct bites his lip when Ignis skims the tip of the frankly deadly weapon down over his hip bone, the fabric of his own underwear parting in a whisper before the blade is switched with alarming speed to Ignis’ other hand, ambidextrous bastard that he is, and he’s suddenly completely naked to Ignis’ hungry gaze.

  The blade vanishes in another flurry of sparks, Ignis shifting into his lap so that they press together, his Omega rolling his hips in a filthy wet slide against his cock.

  “Need you,” Ignis hissed in explanation, grinding down more forcefully so that the head of Noct’s cock catches on Ignis’ slickened rim eliciting sinful moans from them both.

  A promise and a warning.

  Ignis is going to refuse any prep, taking what he needs without preamble.

  The rut addled part of Noct wants to halt him, stop him from hurting himself, lay him back and take him apart gently with fingers and tongue before he willingly submits and plunges in.

  But that is definitely not happening, Ignis already using one hand to balance himself, the other questing behind to line Noct up with his clenching rim.  As Ignis descends, Noct fights the urge to thrust up into the wet engulfing heat that is Ignis around his cock.

  Ignis _is_ fire, his name totally apt despite how most outsiders thinks he’s cold, too composed, impossible to ruffle.  Noct knows different.  He knows exactly how unrestrained and rash Ignis can be.  The evidence is in his lap right now, Ignis is full of foolhardy decisions when it comes to Noctis.  He just hides it well from everyone but the one person who matters to him most.  And Ignis never tries to hide it from Noct, not any more, not when Noct can practically smell a reckless thought from Ignis.

  It turns out that this decision isn’t as reckless as Noct had assumed.

  Ignis had prepared himself.  Not as diligently as Noct would have, but he’s not quite as tight as Noct was expecting, the discovery has him exhaling in relief, Ignis’ channel is still hot and tight, all encompassing, but there’s a give there, eased by Ignis’ own personal lubrication that has them both sighing in satisfaction as Ignis takes him fully.

  Noct is nudging against Ignis’ prostate, Ignis yowling above him, fingers clutching at Noct so hard they are definitely going to bruise as Noct contemplates pushing Ignis back and pounding him into the pillows of the nest Ignis had been so meticulous about. 

  It’s a thought that is completely derailed as Ignis lifts and shifts his hips to change the angle of penetration. 

  Oh…oh, shit.

  Noct feels the head of his cock slide against the slit just inside, seeking entrance to the virgin passage of his womb.  Noct gripped hold of Ignis, staring up at his lover with wide eyes, questioning.

  Entry means pregnancy is highly likely, especially with them both in the state they are, Ignis’ heat barrelling down on him and Noct’s rut racing to meet it with just as much speed, despite Ignis taking precautions against it.  Ignis has not let him in there, and Noct more than happy to just fuck his ass, but now…

  They’ve talked about it, talked until they are both emotional messes, hoarse and weepy at the idea of starting their own little family, but Ignis has resisted the idea, telling Noct he simply isn’t ready for such responsibility, that he’s scared.

  Until now.  Until they have both claimed each other.

  Noct sees the determined look in Ignis’ darkened green eyes, a spark of rebellion there, daring Noct to tell him no.  As if Noct would ever tell him no.  As if Noct hasn’t been waiting for this for so long he aches with the thought of Ignis’ stomach swollen with a litter of kits.

  Ignis nods, biting his lip.  “Please, I’m ready, my love.”  A quick flick of his tongue over his lip, “I stopped taking my contraception a week ago.”

  Noct’s rut addled brain takes over, he thrusts as gently as he can, Ignis caterwauling as he’s breached for the first time, nails digging into Noct’s flesh in an effort to maintain some semblance of control.  Noct coos mindlessly, stroking Ignis’ back as he rocks his hips up and down into Ignis, until he feels his Omega relax again, melting into his embrace, his purr a deep rumble against Noct’s chest.

  “My perfect Ignis, my beautiful, perfect Ignis,” Noct murmured into Ignis’ ear as he nipped at the shell of it.  “I’m the luckiest Alpha alive, you’re so fucking perfect.”

  Ignis mewled at the praise, clenching and fluttering around Noct’s cock, his cry of pleasure music to Noct’s ears, limbs twitching erratically as he climaxes from the new sensation.  Noct looks up as Ignis arches above him, head thrown back, his mouth forming an ‘o’ as Noct thrusts up, his swelling knot signalling a release of his own.  Ignis wriggles, the knot popping inside his rim and locking them together, a pleased little whine reaching Noct’s ears that he distantly realises is his own.

  Noct can’t move, but Ignis convulses around him again, warmth splashing against Noct’s stomach, milking him as they grind against each other.  Noct growled possessively, arms reaching to pull Ignis down over him, pulsing inside his lover, mouthing at the bond bite weakly.  Noct’s hands come down, clasping the globes of Ignis’ ass, pushing him down so that they are as pressed as close as possible, both of them groaning as Noct spills the last of his come as deep as he can.

  After a few moments panting together, Ignis lifts his head and his bleary eyes meet Noct’s, expression blissful, purring contentedly. 

  “You feeling ok, baby?” Noct asks.  “I wasn’t too rough with you?  You’re not sore?”

  Ignis giggles, “I feel wonderful, love.”

  Noct hummed, not thoroughly convinced, but knowing that’s more his rut talking than anything else.  Ignis wouldn’t lie.

  “I’ll run you a bath when my knot goes down,” Noct says, trying to appease the need to protect, to care, to ensure Ignis is happy and safe.

  “Oh, my silly Alpha, who said I was going to let you up that fast,” Ignis responded with a wriggle.

  “Ignis,” Noct groaned.  “I gotta make sure you’re ok.”

  Ignis captured his mouth to silence him, rocking his hips to grind them together again.  “You are going to knot me over and over until we can’t move, then I will let you bathe me.”

  Noct growled into Ignis’ mouth, rolling them over in the messy nest.  He gripped Ignis’ legs to tuck them around his waist, nipping at Ignis’ lips, “Gods, I love you.”

  Ignis looked up at him with a little smirk, “I know,” he whispered, fingers tracing over the bite on Noct’s neck.  “Almost as much as I love you.”

  Noct rolled his eyes at that.  Then groaned as Ignis clenched down on him.  His still inflated knot rubbed against Ignis’ walls, igniting a spark deep in his gut.  “Fuck,” he swore softly.

  “Exactly,” Ignis retorted, canting his hips up and wriggling again.  He pinned Noct with a knowing grin, eyes twinkling, “thank heavens for a lack of refractory period.”  Biting his lip, Ignis squirmed again, “I think you like being in _there_.”

  Noct laughed, “yeah, well, I kinda like being in you any way I can.  But it does feel pretty fucking awesome…and knowing why.”

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed, “I must admit I am looking forward to you filling me over and over, those orgasms were rather spectacular.”

  “Yeah?  Different?”

  Ignis rubbed their noses together, “yes, like my whole body was consumed by it, instead of located in one area.  Not that normally they aren’t wonderful and make me feel boneless, but the bonding and…” Ignis trailed off with a little sigh, smiling goofily.

  The Alpha in Noct preened, love, pride, contentment overwhelming him, pleased beyond measure that he had satisfied his mate so.  His growl was a deep rumble in his chest, rolling his hips forward.  Ignis arched up, gripping hold of Noct’s biceps, legs tightening around his waist.

  “Fuck, that feels good,” Noct groaned through gritted teeth, his cock swelling inside Ignis again.  “Do you want me to…pull out and just…fuck your ass, or…”

  Ignis gripped him with his thighs, holding him where he was, “oh no, you stay where you are…”

  Noct leaned down over Ignis, lacing their hands together, nibbling at Ignis’ exposed throat, “your wish is my command.”  He gave a sigh as his knot deflated enough for him to rock into Ignis harder.

  “Th…then I c…command you to…” Ignis stuttered as Noct thrust into him relentlessly.  “Breed me,” Ignis settled on, his voice hoarse as he met each rock of Noct’s hips.

  Alpha fully in control, the scent of Ignis’ heat surrounding him, Noct mindlessly chased what he needed most, the overwhelming desire to have Ignis swollen with kits driving him to pound into his Omega.

  By the time they were done, Noct coming with a visceral roar, Ignis slumping into the nest, panting and mewling like a newborn kitten, they were both completely exhausted.

  “Just gimme a minute,” Noct croaked, his throat parched and rough from shouting.  “I’ll run you a bath and get you nice and clean.”

  Ignis didn’t even bother with a token protest, submitting to Noct’s need to ensure his comfort while in the midst of his rut.  He weakly reached up, tangling his fingers in Noct’s sweaty hair, purring as loudly as he was capable.  He smiled softly when Noct wormed his hand between them to caress Ignis’ belly.

  “Mmm, that feels nice and the bath sounds heavenly, love.”

  “Do you think it worked?” Noct asked quietly, breath hitching.

  Ignis smiled again, tugging Noct closer, “if it hasn’t yet, it will.”  He rubbed his jaw over Noct’s, “and then you can let your Alpha be as ridiculously doting as you like.”

  “I won’t let you out of my sight,” Noct murmured.

  Ignis purred, “I would expect nothing less, my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis stared at the package on the counter in the bathroom, worrying at his lip with sharp teeth.

  He desperately wanted to grab it and shove it out of his sight, out of temptation, but he stood rooted to the spot, simply glaring at it.  It was too soon to tell, he knew that objectively, but still, here he was.

  In the bathroom.

  Staring at the pregnancy test kit like it might bite him if he touched it.

  Noct’s voice floating in from the lounge spurred him into action, tugging open the drawer and sweeping the box in with one swift motion, snapping it shut and walking away from the itch of using it.

  “Baby, you…you’re stressed,” Noct frowned, hands on hips, head tilted to one side as he looked Ignis up and down.

  If there was one downside to exchanging claims, it was that Ignis could no longer bluff his way through things he wasn’t ready to discuss.  Not that he’d really been able to do that before.  He and Noct were very in sync as far as how they were feeling was concerned.  And every other way as well.

  He flushed guiltily, avoiding opening his mouth to stop the rush of nonsense that would most undoubtedly flow out.  Instead he shook his head in denial.  He didn’t want to get Noct’s hopes up.  He didn’t want to dash his own if it turned out negative.  He __knew__  he was being silly.  It was too soon, far too soon.

  Noct narrowed his eyes, “I can see you don’t want to talk about it, so I won’t push, but that’s kinda what I’m here for, you know that.”

  “I do,” Ignis murmured.  “I will talk to you about it, I am just…being a little silly and need to…stop being so bloody ridiculous.”

  Noct rolled his eyes, pulling Ignis into a hug, still acting like a cuddly Alpha despite his rut ending the day before.  Not that Ignis minded, not at all.  He melted into Noct’s arms, resting his head on Noct’s shoulder, nuzzling the silvered mark on his neck with his nose.

  “How are you feeling?”

  Ignis hummed, small smirk tugging at his lips.  “Delightfully sore.”  He leaned in, nipping at Noct’s ear, “and I love it.”

  “Gods, Ignis!” Noct muttered.  “We just came off a rut and heat, I’d have thought you were sated by now.”

  Ignis snorted at the idea, “it’s been…” he glanced at the clock in the kitchen.  “Eight hours, is that not long enough for me to want you again?”

  Noct laughed darkly, “insatiable.”  He pulled back, “and trying to divert the conversation.”

  Ignis sighed, “yes, a little of both.”  He grabbed Noct’s hand and led him to the couch.  “I purchased a pregnancy kit before I went into heat.  I know it’s too soon to take it, but I…if I do and it’s negative, well, I’ll be upset, despite the fact it wouldn’t show yet, but I am rather desperate to do it regardless.”

  “You’re anxious and excited,” Noct stated quietly, snuggling into Ignis’ side.

  “I am,” he admitted, inhaling deeply.

  “Baby, I know you don’t deal with waiting very well, I’m not exactly patient either,” Noct said softly, hand tangling in Ignis’ hair.  “But don’t pressure yourself, please.”

  Ignis twisted, slinging one leg over Noct’s lap, planting his hand over his chest, “I am attempting not to, I promise.”  He fiddled with a button on Noct’s shirt, “You have wanted this for so long, as have I, and I know I delayed it, held off…”

  “Speccy, gonna stop you right there,” Noct said, pressing a finger to Ignis’ lips.  “You weren’t ready then.  You are now.  That’s what matters.”

  Ignis’ lips pursed into a thin line, huffing when Noct shook his head at him.  Raising a brow, leaning in closer, “perhaps a distraction would assist me.”  He followed it up with a trilling purr, running his hand down Noct’s chest.

  Noct’s eyes darkened at the sound and touch.

  Green eyes locked with stormy blue, Ignis ran the pad of his thumb over Noct’s lip, a silent __I love you__.

  Noct smiled into it softly, leaning his cheek against Ignis’ palm, __I love you too__.

  Ignis could feel the tension bleeding from his body, his shoulders relaxing, settling his legs more comfortably either side of Noct’s.  Noct tilted his face up, questing for Ignis’ mouth, hand curling at the nape of his neck to coax him down.  Their lips met, soft, gentle, Noct parting his to tease at Ignis’ bottom lip with his tongue.  Ignis opened for him so easily, flicking his own tongue against Noct’s, languid, sensual.  

  He moaned into Noct’s mouth, feeling the tell-tale dribble of moisture leaking out of his ass, knowing full well there would be rush of it soon, ruining his underwear and most likely his pants as well if he didn’t get them off and out of the way soon.  Noct gripped hold of his hips and pulled their groins flush, sparking another deep moan from Ignis’ throat at the delicious friction.  

  It wasn’t enough.  It was never enough.

  “You’re sore, Baby, we shouldn’t…”

  Ignis silenced him with another needy kiss, dragging his hands up and down Noct’s biceps, rocking his pelvis back and forth, flicking his tongue over the roof of Noct’s mouth, then around Noct’s own tongue, communicating his need by pressing deeper into the kiss.    

  “I’m wet,” Ignis murmured in Noct’s ear, nibbling at the lobe.

  Noct sucked in a gasp at his words, “oh gods.”  He nuzzled at Ignis’ neck, “you always smell so fantastic.”

  “Mmm, so do you, my love,” Ignis muttered, wriggling in Noct’s lap.  “Clothes off,” he demanded.

 

  Ignis held off for two weeks.

  Two agonising weeks.

  He’d felt…not off exactly, but certainly different in a way he couldn’t put his finger on and fought down the desire for it to mean something.  Noct smelled the anticipation, however, grinning at him when he stalked to the bathroom and wrenched open the drawer that contained the pregnancy test kit.

  Noct hovered at the bathroom door, Ignis imperiously declining an audience.  Once he was done, hands washed, he set the little stick on the counter, viewing window facing him as he paced back and forth.  Noct heard him and entered, grabbing him and spinning him around, distracting him for a moment with a kiss to the silvered claim mark on his neck.

  Noct had been nervous too, watching Ignis like a coeurl, extremely solicitous around Ignis.  Not that Ignis minded terribly, but he didn’t like being coddled outside of a heat.  It had left him a little short tempered which Noct had dealt with extraordinarily easily.  Noct ignored the snappish behaviour, tended to Ignis’ aches after a long day at the Citadel with massages and baths, waking early enough to make Ignis his first coffee of the day.

  Noct smoothed back Ignis’ hair, sweeping it off his forehead and placing a kiss there, “it’s all ok, Baby.  Either way, it’s ok.”

  Ignis sighed, tipping his head forward to rest their foreheads together, “I know that, truly.”

  “If it’s positive, fantastic.  If it’s negative, we just try again.  We’re both healthy, there’s no reason it won’t happen.”

  Ignis allowed himself to be soothed, the pair falling into a gentle sway back and forth, almost a dance.  

  Ignis pulled back after a moment, smiling down at Noct, “thank you.”  He made to turn and check the test on the counter only to be stopped before he could see the result.

  “Before you do that, there’s something I want to ask you, and I want to do it before we know the result, ok?”

  Ignis frowned a little, “alright.”

  “I know it’s not romantic, or a great setting, but I…I can’t wait any longer, and now that we’re bonded and everything…” Noct paused, taking a deep breath.  He gave Ignis a nervous smile, “would you marry me?”

  Ignis blinked, “oh my.”  He reached up and brushed a stray hair out of Noct’s earnest face.  “Really?”

  “Yes, really, of course I want to marry you,” Noct answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be standing in a bathroom, proposing.

  “Oh,” Ignis muttered.  “Why now?”

  “I’ve wanted to ask for a while, I just hadn’t worked out how to do it, and then, well, you decided you were ready for us to start a family.”  Noct smiled at him, soft and gentle.  “I didn’t want to ask after we know the result because I didn’t want you to think that was why I want to marry you.  I want you for you, regardless of what that thing says.”

  “Oh Noctis,” Ignis murmured, pressing their cheeks together, nuzzling him.  “Yes, of course I will.”

  Noct’s joy radiated, filling Ignis with warmth as he was engulfed in a hug.

  “Thank you for being mine, Ignis, I promise I will do everything I can to be worthy of you.”

  Ignis laughed, “it is I who should strive to be worthy of you, love.”

  Noct huffed, squeezing his arms around Ignis, nuzzling at his neck with his jaw.

  “Do you want to look now?”

  Ignis hummed, “look at what?”

  Noct chuckled, “well, that was totally successful as a distraction technique.”  He pressed a kiss to Ignis’ cheek, “the test,” he prompted.

  “Oh, right, yes,” Ignis muttered, disentangling their arms from around each other.  “Will you look with me?”

  Noct grinned up at him, “yeah.”

  They both turned and Ignis picked up the stick to peer at the viewing window.

  Faint, but the result was there.

  Two lines.

  Ignis was pregnant.

 

  Ignis lay back and sighed deeply, pleased to be off his feet, swollen as they were.  He peered down over his belly to Noct who had his feet propped in his lap, massaging them and taking away the ache that seemed to be constant lately.  Almost as constant as the ache in his lower back.

  He’d thought the first trimester hellish.  The vomiting and the way his pelvis shifted to accommodate their kit growing inside him.  Once those things settled, he’d felt energised, and hopeful that the rest of the pregnancy would feel the same.  That lasted until he’d swollen like a balloon, his stomach entering a room well before he did, his chest changing so that now he had small breasts in place of firm pectorals.  And his ankles and feet.  He found himself waddling around, one hand to the small of his back.

  Noct had chuckled at him exactly once, the grin on his face wiped off when Ignis glared at him.  After that Noct had been exceedingly careful.  Ignis didn’t mean to be so…sensitive about it all, but there were times he was simply overwhelmed.

  Everyone was being so lovely and he felt awful for snapping.

  Or crying.

  The day Noct and Prompto had proudly shown him the nursery, all decked out with everything their kit would need, Ignis had melted into a puddle of emotional tears, clinging to Noct, sobbing, purring and generally acting foolishly.

  Prompto had gone a little overboard with the plush toys, several little chocobos taking pride of place.  Then Noct showed him the cuddly coeurls, tonberries and even a fluffly carbuncle.  Gladio had presented them with a toy behemoth which had made Noct laugh as he placed it amongst the others.

  Through all that Ignis had held it together.  It was the little clothes that undid him.

  Prompto and Gladio had looked at him in concern as the tears rolled down his face, unable to speak, while Noct had simply shooed them out and wrapped his arms around Ignis, cooing softly, petting his hair.

  But the oddest thing to Ignis was the fact his libido had sky-rocketed, despite the fact his body repulsed him in this state.  Noct though, Gods, he was worshipping Ignis, gently running his hands over Ignis’ stomach and praising how well he was handling it all, how he was looking after their kit so beautifully.

  He would insist that Ignis rode him, one part for Ignis’ comfort, the other so he could stroke him, take him in as Ignis rocked back and forth.

  Ignis melted into Noct’s touch, purring quietly as his tension bled away.

  Noct grinned at him, “better Baby?”

  “Much,” Ignis murmured as he rested his hands over his belly, feeling their kit wriggling and hoping that his bladder would be left alone for a while.  He looked down to see a foot press against the wall of his stomach, giggling at the sight.  Noct smiled, reaching out to place his hand alongside Ignis’ and received a kick.

  “Active tonight, Iggy,” Noct chuckled as his hand was pushed against again.

  “Mmm, yes, hopefully he or she will wear themselves out before I try to sleep, though that seems unlikely,” he sighed.  “The moment I lay down it is like a signal to do somersaults.”

  “Aww, a gymnast like you, Baby.”

  Ignis snorted, “right now, I would much rather they took after you and your love of naps, my love.”

  “Not long to go now,” Noct said with a soft smile.  “Dad’s calling me every day to see how you are?”

  “I don’t think it will be much longer, I am experiencing the need to nest,” Ignis said as he shifted a little, tyring to get more comfortable.

  “Well, everything is ready for you, everyone is on standby, nothing will go wrong,” Noct said with a little sniff.

  Ignis knew he was scenting the mild anxiety seeping from his pores.  He was worried about the delivery, particularly after his doctor had told him that a surgical delivery would be prudent with how slim Ignis’ hips were though they had widened a little.  He just wanted their baby to be safely brought into the world so he could hold them.

  He stroked his stomach again, “soon, little one.”

 

  Ignis had been right.

  Two days later, Monica had eyed his form critically.

  “You are very close, Ignis, your stomach has dropped.”

  “Yes, right onto my bladder,” Ignis drawled ruefully as he supported his back with his hand, other curved over his stomach.

  Monica laughed, “that tends to be very normal.  And other than looking a little tired, you appear healthy.”

  “Noct refuses to let me do anything now more strenuous than sign my name on documents.”  He pushed his glasses up his nose with a long finger, admiring his wedding ring for a moment.  “My husband has been wonderfully attentive, even if I have been a whiny Omega.”

  Monica rested her hand on Ignis’ arm, “I am sure you have been fine, Ignis.”  She leaned back, pulling out her phone and tapping at it quickly.  “Clarus is ready to clear his Majesty’s schedule.  We will send out the announcement a few days after your baby arrives.”

  “Thank you, Monica,” Ignis said gratefully.  It would be lovely to have a few days of peace with Noct and their kit before the hordes descended.  Not that they would have access to the new family, but still.  There was already a special list of approved visitors, all of whom had been warned to give Noct and Ignis at least a day alone with their baby before visiting.  Ignis doubted he’d be held back if anyone intruded on their private time and he shuddered to think what Noct might do.

  With Ignis withdrawing from public view steadily over the past few weeks, the public had actually let them have their privacy for the most part.  It was the journalists that were the main problem.  To circumvent that, the medical centre at the Citadel had been fitted out and Ignis’ doctor had assured him and the Prince that he would be available for the birth, a special vehicle with heavily tinted windows ordered for them.

  Ignis had built a nest in the baby’s room, even more critical and exacting than usual, Noct speeding off when he asked for something to add to it, making sure to add his scent to each item before they were presented to Ignis for him to do the same.

  “I should go,” Monica announced, pulling Ignis from his thoughts.  She pressed a kiss to his cheek, “good luck.”

  

  Seventeen hours after his conversation, Ignis called out to Noct, feeling hazy as his body prepared for the birth of their kit.

  “It’s time.”

  Noct went wide eyed as he reached for his phone, calling the doctor and his team, then helping Ignis ease out of bed.  The bag with some things for Ignis and the baby over his shoulder he ushered Ignis out to the hallway and then to the elevator, tapping at his phone while propping Ignis against himself.

  “I messaged Dad,” Noct informed him, his excitement and nervousness swirling around Ignis.  Ignis himself felt calm, nuzzling Noct’s neck with his jaw, scenting him.

  The halls were quiet as they made their way to the medical centre, only a few Crownsguard and Glaive in evidence, but Ignis hardly noticed, smiling to himself.  Their little one would be here soon.

  Noct held his hand as the medical centre burst into action, rubbing circles over the back of his hand, pressing kisses to his cheek.

  Ignis followed the staff’s directions in a daze, vaguely attendant when his doctor took control.

  He felt the tug, then heard a quiet little squall, Noct whispering to him, his voice hoarse, tears rolling down his cheeks, “we have a little girl, Baby.  You did so well, they’re cleaning her up and you can hold her in a minute.”

  Noct brought their daughter to him, bundled up in a soft blanket and placed her on Ignis’ chest.  He immediately cupped her with his arm, unwrapping the blanket a little to peer down at her tiny face.  He brought her close, inspecting her, making sure she was alright, shooting Noct a satisfied smile when he saw she was perfectly fine.  She had a fine down of jet black hair on her head, her little lips pursing as she wriggled a hand out of the blanket wave around.  Ignis tickled her palm with his finger and she wrapped around it, holding it tightly.

  Ignis looked up at Noct, eyes glistening, “she’s perfect.”

  Noct wiped his face, snuggling close, “yeah, she is.”

  

  After Ignis had been attended to, and their daughter had made her first try at feeding, he lay back with her still curled in his arm, on his chest, close to the beat of his heart.  She was fast asleep and Ignis dozed lightly, Noct leaning into his side to keep them both safe and secure.

  He purred contentedly as Noct drew his fingers through Ignis’ hair, slowly.  It wasn’t the fact he’d proved he was a good Omega, that had never particularly mattered to him, something he was glad Noct agreed with, considering how atypical he was for his secondary gender.  It was that he was holding a child that he and Noct had created.

  That was what had him so content.

  Noct nuzzled at his cheek, “you sound so happy, Baby.”

  Ignis smiled up at Noct, “I am, everything is perfect.”  He let out a little sigh, “can we go home?”

  “Soon, Speccy,” Noct murmured, kissing his forehead, hand stroking their daughter’s swirl of hair.  “Just need to wait until the doc says you can go.  Oh, and there will be a nurse on standby with us for a few days to keep an eye on you, check your stitches, that sort of thing.”

  Ignis didn’t even bother protesting that little extra precaution, snuggling against Noct.  The scent of protective Alpha was very prevalent so Ignis was sure any protests from him about being coddled would be ignored.

 

  It was late the next day when Noct wheeled Ignis up to their rooms, their daughter cradled in the Omega’s arms.  Cor had cleared the halls they would need to travel and using Glaives had blocked any one’s view of the trio.

  Regis was waiting for them, beaming when he saw Noct push Ignis through the door.

  Ignis smiled up at him, “would you like to meet your granddaughter?”

  Regis knelt down and peered in at her, snug in her blankets, “oh, she is lovely.”  He extended his hand, glancing at Ignis, “may I?”

  Noct chuckled, dropping a bag to the floor and setting the brakes on the wheelchair.  He circled around and leaned in, gently taking their daughter from Ignis and depositing her in Regis’ arms, “here, you’re allowed to hold her.”

  Regis beamed when she mewled softly, yawning and wriggling a little before settling again.  He gazed down at her, finger to her cheek, stroking softly.  He began strolling about with her, rocking in the age old motion of a parent and Ignis could only smile at that.

  The King smiled broadly at Ignis, thoroughly besotted, “she is smaller than Noct was.”  He bent his head and placed a kiss to her swirl of dark hair.

  Noct helped Ignis up out of the wheelchair and guided him to the couch.  Ignis tried not to wince as he lowered down, but he wasn’t very successful if the panic that crossed Noct’s face was any indication.  

  He waved Noct off, “I am fine, just tender is all, love.”

  “You’re sure?” Noct fretted, grabbing a throw and placing it over Ignis’ lap.

  Ignis sighed, rolling his eyes, “very,” he drawled, leaning back.  He eyed Noct, “but I would appreciate it if you put the bag away for me, love.”

  Noct jumped to do Ignis’ biding, Regis shooting him a knowing grin.

  “Well done,” Regis chuckled, seating himself in the large armchair near Ignis.

  “He feels better when he has something to do, makes him feel useful and keeps the Alpha in check,” Ignis explained.  He could hear Noct bustling about in their bedroom.  A little mewl snapped his attention back, gratefully accepting his daughter back from Regis.  He purred, rocking her against his shoulder, patting her back as she put up a token protest.

  Noct shot back into the room, “is she ok?”

  Ignis chuckled, “yes, love, our kit is fine, possibly a little hungry.”  He raised a brow at Noct, “would you get me some water and a towel, please.”

  Regis shook his head ruefully, rising and heading to the kitchen, “I’ll get the water, you sort out everything else Ignis might need.  If I remember correctly, your daughter will most likely need changing soon,” he said as he nudged Noct in the direction of the bedroom again.

  Ignis unwrapped their kit from her blankets a little, unbuttoning his shirt and adjusted his hold so she could feed.  He gasped softly as she latched on.

  “Yes, definitely hungry,” he cooed, stroking the fluffy swirl of hair.  He felt the odd tingling sensation as more milk came down, leaning his head back with a smile, unable to hold his purr of satisfaction as their kit suckled and sated her hunger.

  After Regis left, Ignis cradled their daughter and made his slow way to the bedroom and nursery, tearing up when he found that Noct had constructed a nest, to Ignis’ exacting standards no less, in the middle of the nursery.

  Noct was bouncing on his toes behind Ignis, hope drifting off him in waves.

  “Do you like it?  Is it ok?” Noct asked slipping past Ignis to reach down and adjust a cushion.  “I tried to do it like you do.”

  Ignis tried to bite back his smile, but Noct scented his amusement and gratitude, swinging his head around to extend his hand.

  Noct helped Ignis down, taking hold of their kit and tickling her cheek as she wriggled in his arms.

  Ignis sighed, resting back against the several bolsters Noct had provided, “thank you love, this is perfect.”  It was almost how Ignis would have constructed it himself.  He shifted the position of a blanket an inch to the left, then poked at a cushion, nodding to himself.  That was better.  He looked up to see Noct grinning at him and he rolled his eyes in response.

  “I knew you’d want us all to be close, so I thought this was the best way, she’ll be able to smell us both and all her stuff is in here, so…”

  Ignis reached out and gathered their daughter into his arms again as Noct crouched beside them.  He kissed Noct’s cheek, “wonderful idea.”

  Noct preened at the praise from his Omega, scenting his neck.

 

  Ignis sighed contentedly as he rocked the little baby girl in his arms.  She was putting up a token protest, but already Ignis could tell she took after Noct when it came to sleep.  She squirmed  a few times, mewling becoming ever quieter as Ignis smiled down at her.

  “We do really need to give you a name, little one,” Ignis mused as she yawned.

  They hadn’t picked anything before she was born, preferring to meet her first and see if anything presented itself.  When Ignis suggested calling her after Noct’s mother, his husband and Alpha frowned.

  “I…it’s a good idea, it’s just I want her to be her own person, not have to live up to a name, she already has the Lucis Caelum thing to deal with, so…something that’s just hers.”

  Ignis thought about that for a moment, “yes, I understand, love.  We will think of something else.”

  Noct hummed, scratching the back of his head, “um, how about we think of something that reflects the fact she’s ours.”

  Ignis eyed Noct thoughtfully, “that is a wonderful idea.”

  Noct laughed, “yeah, well, we still gotta think of something, Baby.”

  Ignis wandered over to the large windows of their apartment, staring out over the city as he considered Noct’s suggestion.

  Combining them in some way.

  He glanced up at the darkening sky.  Noct’s full name mean a light in the night sky.  Ignis meant fire.  A small smile bloomed on his face, a happy purr rumbling through his chest.  At the sound of a key turning in the lock at the front door, Ignis strode to meet Noct halfway.

  “Hey Gorgeous, how are you both?”  Noct nuzzled his cheek, then down to his neck, scenting him.

  Ignis chuckled, “we are both wonderful, darling.”  He tugged on Noct’s hand and drew him to the couch.  “I have had a thought about our little kit’s name.”

  “Yeah,” Noct grinned at him before placing a kiss to her forehead softly as she slept in Ignis’ arms.  Ignis could smell his excitement.

  “Aurora,” Ignis told him quietly.  “I thought about what you said about her being part of us.”

  “Ohhh, I get it, that’s…that’s kinda perfect.”  Noct beamed at Ignis, blue eyes shining.  “You’re perfect too.”  Ignis preened.  He knew he was a touch odd for an Omega, exacting and at times demanding.  He had more issues than he thought possible, yet Noct, sweet adorable Noct, loved him and accepted him completely.

  And now they had little Aurora.

  Everything was perfect as far as Ignis was concerned.       

  


End file.
